The Godess and I
by WeGotTheBeat21
Summary: There is a new girl in Whitechapel but is she a friend or foe to the gang?


**Hello There! Its Eve (Or WeGotTheBeat21)**

**This idea has been in my mind for sometime now and I wanted to see how it would go.**

**MBAV does not belong to me (if it did I would already have Artemis in it!)**

**This is a original idea, I didn't copy it off the other fic with Artemis as Rory's love interest.**

**Sarah didn't disapear, even though this is set in season 2 none of the things in the series will happen in this story and this is Ethan, Benny and Rory's second year in high school.**

Chapter 1 : A New Day in Whitechapel

**Benny's POV**

A new day at Whitechapel High. Last year was absolutely terrible. There was vampires, werewolves, witches, ghosts, evil twins, zombies and human dolls - hopefully this year will be better!

''Hey B!'' Ethan said walking up to me. ''Oh hey Ethan, I was just thinking about all the supernatural things we encountered last year,'' I said leaning against my new locker that I had got this year. ''Hopefully this year will be better,'' Ethan said while opening his locker that was beside mine. A girl we had never seen before came strutting down the hallway. ''Who is that,'' Ethan said as he pointed at the mysterious girl. ''I really don't know,'' I replyed, unable to take my eyes off of her. She was approaching us now. My body froze, unable to breath; I put my head in the locker. ''Hey, i'm Ethan,'' Ethan said, putting a hand out for her to shake The girl completely ignored Ethan, instead she tryed to bash in a locker and made a puzzled face. ''What are these strange mechanical boxes?'' I heard her mutter under her breath. ''Um what?'' I said to her, she immediatly. ''Oh, I was just opening-'' She cut herself off to look at a piece of paper. ''This locky thing,'' She continued putting on a really fake smile and pointing to her locker.  
She had a scottish accent and she had long flowing browny-ginger hair. She was dressed in a green dress that reached her knees, it wasn't like a normal dress it was very flowy and had lots of layers. She also had a cloak which was about the length of her dress that had a hood on it.  
''Oh, thats just a locker, I can open it for you if you want?'' I said, running my hand in my hair. ''Oh alright then,'' She told me, and gave me a piece of paper with her locker key on it. I opened the locker for her and she thanked me by slightly bowing. ''I'm Ethan Morgan,'' Ethan said again, I thought he would be slightly dissapointed that she ignored him the first time. ''Oh hi, i'm Artemis,'' Artemis said shaking his hand. Just then Ethan's eyes turned white and I knew he was having a vision. ''Anywhat, sorry about him, he sometimes does that, i'm Benny, Benny Weir,'' I said pushing Ethan out of the way so she didn't see his eyes. ''Oh ok, isn't Benny short for something?'' Artemis asked, indicating she knew. ''Yeah, its short for Benjamin, and plus; don't you have a last name?'' I asked not sure if she said it or not. ''No, my name is just one word,'' Artemis said, now genuinely smiling. ''Oh ok then,'' I said while smiling aswell. ''I think I have to go to my lessons, bye!'' Artemis said as she sped off. I actually didn't notice that it was a fast as Sarah, Erica and Rory. ''Dude, I had a vision!'' Ethan said putting his hand on his head. ''I could tell, what was it about?'' I replied, getting my bag as we walked to class. ''Artemis, she was in a forest she said who goes there, and when she turned around she had a look of shock on her f-face,'' Ethan said looking over my shoulder.  
He was stuttering.  
This was because our other friend, Sarah was approaching us and Ethan had a giant, un-dieing crush on her. ''Hey guys! Whats up?'' Sarah asked in her usual cheery voice. ''Oh n-nothing much w-we met the n-n-new girl,'' Ethan said with a lop-sided smile. ''Yeah, her name is Artemis, she is really nice,'' I added, dreamily looking at the ceiling. ''Ok, well I best be off, I have Maths, bye!'' Sarah said as she sped off like Artemis did. ''I have to go to science, see ya!'' I said as I rushed to class.

**AFTER CLASS**

**Ethan's POV**

The vision was strange, did it mean Artemis was in trouble, or did it mean something else? Definatly the first one. Usually my visions happen in real life about a couple of hours afterwards the actual vision happens. I had to get the gang and stake-out near/in the forest. After most of our classes we all met in the school cafeteria with a reluctant Erica still debating whether or not she shouldn't sit with us. ''Hello, can I possibly have a seat here? All the other banquet tables are taken,'' Artemis said cheerfully. ''Um..sure! I'm Sarah!'' Sarah said smiling at Artemis. ''I'm Artemis,'' Artemis said sitting down beside Sarah and Benny. Benny slightly blushed when he realised Artemis was sitting beside him. ''Hey i'm Erica,'' Erica greeted to Artemis because today was one of her happier days. ''Greetings for I am Artemis,'' Artemis greeted back, smiling. For a teenage girl, Artemis did speak like a old person, she had a wide range of grammar and used old, she was very intelligent for her age like how me and Benny were but better. ''Hey babe, i'm Rory but you can call me The Rorster, Rory the Vampire-Ninja, Rory Awesome-o or the Rormister which are my nickna-,'' Rory was imediatly cut off with a, ''SHUT UP!'' From everyone except Artemis who seemed confused. ''I do not understand your mortal talk and I do believe you were trying to 'woo' me and ask me out on a possible date but I must decline as a godess like myself has lots of royal dutys to perform and cannot find the time to go on a date with someone like you,'' Artemis replied acting like it was no big deal she called herself a godess and called Rory a mortal. Now she was just getting full of herself. Rory burst into laughing and eventually said, ''i'm anything but mortal cause i'm a vampi-'' I elbowed him in the ribs and Artemis looked intruigued and I assumed she believed Rory. ''Very well, but I know you all are keeping secrets and I will find them out eventually,'' Artemis sternly said with a slightly annoyed look on her face as she walked away.

''What was her problem?'' Erica asked, still not understanding the situation. ''Why did she call herself a godess?'' Sarah asked, taking a bite out her apple. ''I don't know, maybe because she's named after one?'' I suggested also puzzled about the situation. ''What one?'' Benny asked stupidly. ''Artemis; Godess of the hunt and moon and girls, twin sister to Apollo, daughter of Zeus who is the ruler of the heavens - need I say more?'' Erica said, talking like she was an expert at these things. ''Artemis must just be obsessed with the actual Artemis then,'' I said, picking at my lunch. I was about to take a bite when I remembered the lunch lady spat in my lunch - yuk.

**Sarah's POV**

I was actually interested in being friends with Artemis, but when she said all that stuff with being a godess - I zoned out. ''We need to stake-out near and in the forest next week, Artemis is gonna get her self into some trouble and we need to save her,'' Ethan said with a worried expression on his face. ''Why do you know this?'' Erica asked. ''Um visions duh,'' Benny replied and Erica pulled a face at him. I was really starting to crave for blood, especially since I was a full vampire now. ''Hey Sarah, i'm going to go and get a bite, wanna come with?'' Erica questioned, showing her fangs. ''Um, OK sure,'' I replied and I speeded off with Erica to get some blood. We came to our usual spot, the graveyard and there we saw someone. They were wearing a green cloak that reached about to their knees and had their hood up. They were talking to a glowing figure. ''Hello?'' I called out. No answer. ''Hello?'' I shouted again. The person turned around, their eyes were glowing a neon green and it was quite foggy so we didn't get to see their face. ''Oh my god, are you OK?'' Erica asked putting her hands to her mouth in shock. I flashed its fangs at us and fled, the glowing figure had vanished. ''What the hell was that!'' Erica screamed. We had seen some scary stuff, but that was probably the most terrifying thing yet. ''We have to tell the guys about what we saw,'' I explained as we flashed off to school. We had looks of shock on our faces and the guys noticed it. ''What happened?'' Benny questioned, looking concerned. ''We seen something terrifying,'' Erica explained, still looking shocked. I had slightly calmed down, but I still showed that I was worried. ''What?'' Ethan questioned, also looking concerned. ''Girl, graveyard, glowing eyes, fangs, ghost figure, vanish!'' was all I managed to get out, still out of breath from the running. I saw Artemis's eyes lingering on me, burning holes in my back. I heard her voice in my head, ''Do not tell them what you saw, meet me after school in the forest and I will explain - at a price,'' I turned around to face Atermis, but she was now heading out the cafeteria doors, turning around one last time, eyes meeting with mine.

I was now really shocked, what did she mean by 'for a price'? I was truly scared. Was that her at the graveyard? Was it her with the glowing eyes? I had to go to the forest to find out. ''Hey S-Sarah, do you want to go to the m-movies after school with me, Benny, Erica and Rory?'' Ethan asked, his mom and dad were out of town and his sister was staying at her Granny's house for the week so he could go anywhere and do anything he wanted. ''Um, no thanks I have to babysit my cousin who is in town,'' I said with my 'i'm lying' voice. ''I can tell your lying Sarah,'' Ethan said with a smirk on his face.

''No i'm not!'' I replied. I wanted to say ''Oh Ethan, how did you figure it out'' but if Artemis can read my mind, she'll probably figure out I told him.

''Yes you are!'' He said, still smirking - the smirk was just so cute. WAIT, did I call Ethan cute?

''NO, i'm not!'' I repeated

''Sarah, YES you are!'' he said again holding in a laugh.

''NO ETHAN, I'M NOT LYING!'' I shouted and everyone turned to look at us. They all finally stopped looking after a while

''Well if you didn't want to come you should of just said in the first place!'' He replied angrily and stopped talking to me. ''Fine, a voice said in my head that it would explain what happened today at the graveyard it I came to the forest after school,'' explaining to Ethan and the rest of the gang why I couldn't go.  
I decided to to keep Artemis anonymous so they didn't find out it was her. Speak of the devil. Just when I finished my sentence, Artemis burst in and stared at me. Everyone (including myself) looked at her. ''Forgot my book!'' She yelled and left. So everyone continued what they were doing before. ''Well then, we can go with you - we need answers as well as you!'' Erica said. ''Ok, I guess so.'' I replied. When we had all finished our lunch the bell rang and we headed to class.

**Erica's POV**

After class I had art class and sadly the weird girl Artemis was in it too. ''Ok class today i'm giving you guys the choice to draw whatever you want,'' Our teacher said as she went to look on her computer **(A/N: my art teacher does that when we are working on our projects)**  
I got out some art pencils and I drew an amazing cemertery background but then I decided that it was too plain and started adding some things. I finally decided I would put the person with the glowing eyes in my picture. I started with the short cloak and ended with the eyes, my picture was perfect!  
Atermis looked at my picture and simply said, ''You forgot that the cloak was green,'' and went back to her painting. I was shocked. How could she say that when she wasn't even there? She was probably just another dork who wanted to embrass me, but I was still amazed she knew.  
After a little while I also drew the strange figure that the person was talking to. ''Okay everyone, time is up! Please come to the front of the class with your portrait when I call out your name!'' Our teacher said again with a sickly sweet smile that made me want to literally barf. ''Artemis!'' The teacher said again as Artemis brung out her portrait. It was absolutely beautiful. It was like a throne room with the twelve greek gods. Athena, Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, Hera, Demeter, Dionysus, Ares, Dionysus, Hephaestus, Hermes, Apollo and lastly Artemis.  
''Oh my! Artemis it is fantastic! The shading, the detail!'' The Teacher said still with the stupid smile. I looked closely and saw that she had painted herself as Artemis. I smirked, god how obsessed with the greek gods was this girl? The teacher called out more pupils until it was my turn. ''Erica Jones!'' The teacher shouted and I came up to the front. ''Its beautiful, Erica,'' The teacher just said and walked away.  
All of a sudden I felt angry. How could she say all those things about Artemis's picture and not even admire mine? Oh well, guess who i'll be feeding off of tonight. I could see Artemis smirking through the corner of my eye. ''What are you happy about?'' I questioned, trying to make her feel threatend. ''I was just thinking about how you will be feeding off our teacher - just cause she didn't compliment yours as much as she did mine,'' Artemis said still with the sly smirk. How did she know? Now I was amazed. I would ask her more but the bell went off and she walked away.


End file.
